Whats Underneath Counts
by Gwennifer
Summary: The door to the room snapped shut. Kel turned sharply identifying the man who entered. "Zahir? What are you doing here? I thought I told" Kel didnt get to finish this thought as the tall bazhir placed a kiss on her lips. (May up rating later)Dom bashing!
1. Chapter one

**CHAPTER ONE**

****

**Dreams**

****

"Come along Kel! The army marches out in five minutes!" The voice of Zahir ibn Alhaz cut through the door like a knife. Kel walked up to the door very sedately and opened it letting the very handsome bazhir enter.

Shutting the heavy oak door behind him the dark man moved forwards towards the girl.

"Zahir, what are you—" She was suddenly cut off as the man sealed her lips with his own. His hands ran up and down her sides making her lungs scream for air every time his hands ran over her ribcage. Tentatively she reached her hands up and caressed his hair, long fingers knotting themselves in the dark curly masses. One of Zahir's hands moved suddenly up to—

A sudden pounding at the door woke the Lady Knight from her not so peaceful slumber. Kel rolled over and groaned. She had no business thinking such thoughts about Zahir, asleep or awake. Trying to block her nocturnal thoughts from her head she stood up and settled a loose kimono over her nightclothes trying very hard to ignore the voices in her brain, "this is how your dream started!!" Shaking her head to clear it she walked over to the door and opened it admitting a very frenzied looking Neal.

"Kel! What are you doing still here! It's almost ten in the morning! Aren't you supposed to meet Lord Raoul for something or another?" Neal was looking very harassed.

"What're you doing here Neal?" She said her voice slightly slurred with sleep.

"What'm I doing here?" Neal almost screamed. "I am making sure my best friend gets her sorry butt out of bed in time for a meeting!!"

"Alright Neal. Calm down." Kel's voice was compelling and her hazel eyes were like dark pools just telling him to go back to bed. He had been up almost all night trying to convince his dope of a cousin to make a move on the very girl he was talking to right now.

Kel dragged Neal over to the chaise-lounge chair in the corner of her room and sat him there. "What's the matter Neal? I'm pretty sure that even if I were going to miss a meeting, which I wont because there is none, you would still be in bed right now. I'm very sure that Lady Yukimi didn't kick you out or else you would have been complaining over something completely different. I'm guessing Dom?"

"How did you…?" he started then he quickly corrected himself, "No! I'm just here to tell you about the meeting!"

Kel cut him off firmly. "Neal, I don't care. I know you were talking to Dom about me and that's fine if he wants to pine over me. I got over my crush on him years ago." She blushed slightly thinking about her dream. No… I don't want to think about him!

Neal noticed the blush, however faint and grinned. There was obviously someone else and Kel was not going to tell him which was fine. All the more fun to try and make her tell! "So… I can tell Dom that you're not going to meet him for lunch today in the mess?"

Kel grinned wolfishly and Neal gulped. "No I'll meet him, don't you worry Sir Nealan." Neal started to get up but Kel stopped him. "You wait here. I don't want you collapsing and ruining my plan for the snobbish sergeant in the Own that needs his ego popped."

"But Kel!" he whined. Obviously he wanted to be a part of the action too.

"Don't worry." She held up a little ball that fastened to her hair-tie. Neal recognised it as a magical recording device. "You wont miss a thing."

* * *

Zahir pulled his boots on prepared for another boring day at the royal palace. He had very little to do, and seeing as the King, who was his knight master prior to his Ordeal and current taskmaster, had nothing for him to do, he grabbed his practice weapons from their racks and walked down to the courts. Deciding firmly that he needed to keep in shape.

He walked down the hall slowly not taking care of where he walked. Once or twice he thought he had heard a young lady's giggle although it was only early in the morning. He sighed and prepared himself for their approach. Though he was not a stunner, like Joren he still had trails of women after him. Most of the court ladies bored him although he kept up a good appearance for his friends. The kind of girl he fancied had to be different. She had to be strong of will and not giggle. Never giggle. That had to be the worst trait of every well-bred woman at court.

Stopping to talk to the ladies he was suddenly knocked into by Kel. It's not Kel! He thought furiously to himself. It's Mindelan! He refused to believe that she was the girl that he was looking for. Stone Mountain would forbid it.

Meeting her eyes quickly he saw much more there than he hoped. Part of it was hurt, gods he didn't want to know why. He had enough problems of his own. But the other part that he was able to decipher was revenge. Why would someone like Kel be plotting revenge? Sometimes he cursed his ability to read people, even some as closed as Kel. He knew it was part of being a bazhir. They were too close to the Yaman for his liking. Both were known for always hiding emotions and being hard fighters. He turned his thoughts away from those telltale hazel eyes and turned his attention back to the ladies, hoping, that they would let him go soon. He desperately needed to hit something. Hopefully Sir Raoul was there to help him with his jousting. He definitely needed the practice.

* * *

Kel ran down the hall after bumping into Zahir. Why did it have to be him? It was just her luck. Somehow she knew that her mask did nothing to shield her from the bazhir boy's penetrating gaze. Whenever she was near him she felt naked. She had nothing to protect her, nothing to shield her innermost thoughts that were never apparent to the outside world.

She shook her head. She was on a mission and she would complete it before going into daydreams about him, especially while Neal was watching. Nothing would happen between them and she was foolish to even think…

Suddenly a familiar voice caught her attention. "Yeah, that bet you made with Dom was priceless!" The voice said.

"I know, do you think he'll do it?" Another voice said. This voice was less familiar but she knew it all the same.

"Probably not," the first voice said. "The Lady Knight wont stand for things like that. But it will be funny to see him try." Kel could almost see the grin on the man's face as he said that.

Kel walked over to the two King's Own members. Grabbing Flyn by the collar she slammed him into a wall. "What was the bet?" She asked her voice dangerously low.

Flyn shook his head, speechless, while the other member scampered away from the usually emotionless lady knight.

"What was the bet?" she repeated, this time bringing Flyn's face closer to hers.

The commander gulped. "The… bet… was…" he trailed off. Kel shook him until he continued. "tosleepwithyou," he said in a rush.

Kel, overcome by shock, loosened her grip on him, making him able to break free and run away. She stood there, lost in her own thoughts, until one thought formed in her mind: Dom had to pay and pay he will.

Suddenly she was at the mess door. This is it! She thought to herself. I can put the no good player back in his place. No one messes with Keladry of Mindelan and lives to tell the tale. Well they do, Kel though wryly. They just get completely embarrassed before hand! Kel pushed the door open and stepped inside. Grabbing a tray she filled it up with vegetables and some meat. She had gotten there just in time for the servers to get the noon meal.

Kel turned sharply as a male voice called her name. Locating the speaker she sighed, Dom, just the person she would _love_ to avoid. She walked over to his table holding her tray with white knuckled hands. She did not sit down. Instead she stood in front of Dom and stared into his eyes as to force him to speak. This tactic apparently had no effect. Dom continued eating although he had been the one to call her over not vice versa.

Finally after several minutes of waiting for him to notice her she just gave up on that tactic and strode over to his side of the bench. Dom, thinking like a perverted male stood thinking she wanted a snog. Stepping closer Kel started to finger his belt. Dom leaned closer to her as she undid his belt completely and suddenly certain parts of his male anatomy were on fire, literally. Kel had apparently poured her stew into his pants.

"And that," she spat at him. "Was for trying to get into my pants." With that she took her cup of orange juice and splashed it into Dom's wide-open eyes. Turning on her heel she left the mess letting the doors slam behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **This took me FOREVER to write. glares at oceanspike coughs I would like to dedicate this ficlet to Kit ((some of you know her as oceanspike)) for her helpfulness ((when not chasing me around with clippy or meapapy)) I also want to thank her for a large chunk of this chapter. And is in response to a private challenge to write K/Z fanfics!! I'm telling ya people!! Write them!! We have to start a new fad!! If you like K/Z's then read oceanpike's 'Bazhir Bride' or Lady Angelique of Mistiqu's soon to be coming ((we hope)) K/Z fanfic.

As for my fanfic there are a couple of subjects I would like to address. Joren of Stone Mountain? Not dead. Not even remotely close. He is actually very much alive, much more so than I want Dom to be at the moment. Mostly the reason I am saying this is because I don't want a million reviews saying, "Joren is dead you idiot!!" So better just avoid the whole issue at the start.

****

**_Gwennie_**


	2. Chapter two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A dream. Or is it?**

It was not long before the news of the scene between Dom and Kel in the mess was spread throughout the entire castle. Sir Nealan himself did a lot of the damage, though he was not present for the spectacle. Somehow it seemed as if the young mage had recorded it. Somehow…

Kel and Neal were busy laughing over the small magical recording when a knock sounded at the door. Rising to open it Kel admitted a small plump Yamani girl with a set look in her eyes. Neal rose to meet his Lady and was startled when she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Neal," she said softly looking him straight in the eyes. "I have to go back to the Isles." She looked at both of the knight's startled faces before returning to Neal. "I039;m sorry Neal but there's someone else." The Yamani lady turned to leave but the elder knight caught her arm.

"What do you mean by 'someone else' Lady Yukimi?" Neal said coldly.

"You know exactly what I mean by someone else Sir Nealan! But to clarify I AM LEAVING YOU FOR ANOTHER MAN WHOM I THOUGHT DEAD." Yuki's eyes were cold and distant.

"So you used me?" Neal's eyes were blazing at the thought.

"No! I didn't use you. I thought I loved you but…" Yuki's comment fell to near deaf ears.

"But what Lady Yukimi? I was only second best, correct?" Neal's voice was like shards of ice. He waited a few seconds before finishing. "I thought so."

Kel, silent though the exchange stepped in. "Yuki I think you should go." She smiled sadly at her Yamani friend before leading her to the door and out.

When she returned she found Neal sitting in one of her many overstuffed chairs with his head in his hands. "Hey," she said softly to him. "You alright?" Kel approached him tentatively and put a hand on his broad shoulder.

Neal looked up, his eyes cold and distant. "No," he whispered. "How could I be?" He put his head back in his hands. "I think rejection runs in my blood," he mumbled. "First Dom, now me. I'm doomed," he concluded.

Kel knew there was nothing she could say or do to make her friend change his mind in the matter so, she remained silent.

"What am I going to do Kel?" he moaned at last. "I really liked her. I actually think I… I think I loved her." He shook his head. "And she just… runs off to be with some other bloke." He turned to his best friend. "You don't know anything about this guy do you?"

Kel looked up startled. "Uhh… what?"

"I said," he repeated, "Do you know anything about this man she left me for?"

"Umm… yes…" she mumbled.

"What!" he yelled.

"I said yes Nealan!" she yelled at him losing her temper. She took deep breaths trying to control her self.

"Will you please tell me who I lost her to?" Neal pleaded softly. "I at least deserve that."

Kel looked up at him, her gaze never wavering. "Are you sure you can handle it?" she asked softly.

Neal nodded his head hard. This was one thing he was ready for.

"If you're sure," she said slowly. She settled back into a chair across from Neal's.

"It started four years ago when Yuki's parents betrothed her to a man from one of the wealthy families of the Isles. At the time she was courting a young nobleman in secret by the name of Kenjey. Something happened there that Yuki never told anyone about. But about three years ago after the news of her departure, a message was sent to her notifying her of his death. She spent much of her time in Tortall trying to get over his sudden death. Supposedly they were betrothed to be married and he thought she was unfaithful."

Neal nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Well," she said. "The rest I'm not quite sure about but I'm guessing that she received message about his survival and is now going back to marry him." Kel stood up apparently finished. "It's time for dinner," she said. "We should get you to the mess, unless of course you'd like to join me with my dinner with Lalasa tonight?"

Neal thought for a moment before replying. "I don't think I want to go to the mess tonight. I'm too readable."

Kel nodded understanding. The boys could be difficult at times but that was one of the many charms of living among them. "Freshen up Neal, we leave as soon as you're ready." She ushered him out the door.

Closing the door she turned around and collapsed against it. _"What a horrible, horrible day,"_ she thought bitterly. _"I didn't see Zahir once! NO! I did not just think that! Bad Kel!" _She banged her head against the door in frustration. Soon she got up, realising that she had not changed yet. Neal would be back soon. Walking to her closet she pulled out a red dress and a black cloak. Pulling them on quickly she pulled a brush through her matted hair, making it smooth and shiny.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door and she opened it to reveal Neal. Letting him she blew out her candles and lamps and led him out towards the stables.

* * *

Neal, Kel and Lalasa were all enjoying a cup of coffee after dinner when a knock came at the door of the shop. "Neal, go get it," Kel ordered. 

"Why?" he whined pitifully.

"Because you're the closest," she shot back knowing there was almost no difference in distance to the store door. Grumbling about women Neal stood up to admit the latecomer. Opening the door his gaze was captured by an amazing pair of piercing grey eyes and full red lips, very kissable lips in his opinion. Apparently he wasn't only thinking this with his mind. He could feel part of his anatomy swelling as he looked at this admirable creature standing before him. Reminding himself of his duty he opened the door all the way and admitted the stunning girl.

Unclasping her cloak and dumping it unceremoniously on Neal she ran and hugged Kel wildly. Kel looked astonished for a moment before hugging the smaller girl back just a hard. "Angel! I can't believe you're here! I mean I thought you weren't coming for another two weeks!" (AN: I know I'm really sorry I don't usually like doing author notes in the middle but wtf! I had to add this! GLOMPS)

The smaller girl looked up to meet the taller girl's gaze. "Just because you inherited Aunt Ilane's genes isn't reason for you to mock me younger cousin," she said mischievously.

Both cousins looked alarmed when someone coughed. Both swivelled their heads to look at Neal and Lalasa. "What?" Kel asked.

"Oh nothing," Lalasa said laughing. "But if you would be so kind as to introduce us to this lady?"

"Oh," Kel said sheepishly. "This is my cousin, Angel of Greendale. She's just fresh out of the convent." This comment earned Kel a smack on the back of her head. "I'm sorry," she said in an overly exaggerated courtier like manner, "This is my cousin Angel of Greendale who just recently joined us from the torture palace of the eastern lands."

At that everyone laughed including Angel. Holding out a hand for Neal she said, "My, my, you're a handsome one now aren't you? What's your name?"

"Neal," he gasped and took her hand lightly to kiss it. Then dropped it like it was on fire. The three women noticing this his smiles, this would be amusing to watch. It was already apparent that Angel liked Neal and she wouldn't deny it. She had heard far too much about him from Kel and had already admitted to falling for him in one of her letters. Kel wondered how long it would be before Neal admitted his feelings and decided it was not caused by his break up with Yuki. Smiling she led everyone out of the shop and headed back to the palace.

* * *

**AN:** Well. Lets see... 

Oh yes. This chapter is dedicated to VanillaChocolate as a late birthday present. And I am very sorry I didnt post it earlier. I'm not going to reply to all the reviews but I'll mention names.

oceanspike, Lady Angelique of Mistiqu, chicken puffs, VanillaChocolate, Darking Queen, dragon shadows, b2okworm1, iluvdance89, The Summer Stars, BloodSoakedTiger, czarina-kathryn, PsychoLioness13, Christine, TrafficLights, crazylittlekiwifruit, Living People, DestinyHunter, LiLy MaLfOy13, Shadow of The Underdark, StarFire.

Thank you all soo much!

GG


	3. Chapter three

**CHAPTER THREE**

**What now?**

Keladry, after last night's performance decided that she should talk with the flirtatious cousin and let her know of a few details concerning her tall best friend. And what a better way to do it than over a morning practice session?

Grabbing her bow and arrows from their place in her cupboard swept a careful eye around the room. The maids were supposed to come in today and she preferred it when they didn't rifle around with her belongings, therefore, she cleaned everything up beforehand and let them go on their way.

Stepping out of her chamber into the stone hallway of the west wing Kel glanced up and down the hall before walking down the hall and opening a wooden door with a set of magicked lock picks. Closing the door soundlessly behind her she locked it and moved slowly into the corridor of the familiar private rooms and opening a door just wide enough to peer inside. Inside was a bedroom and a great canopied bed with two people huddled together in the middle fast asleep. As it turned out, Angel needed no encouragement from her to 'get to know' Neal better. Although, Kel thought with a grin, this was not exactly what she had planned when she had wanted them to get together.

Chuckling lightly Kel retreated out of the rooms and into the hallway. Even though she would no longer be practicing with her cousin it didn't mean she should give up the opportunity altogether. With that in mind, she made her way down to the practice courts.

* * *

"Valmir! Come along!" Zahir called to his childhood friend. He was on his way to have an archery competition with his long-time comrade who he had not seen in many years.

But Valmir, very much changed since his childhood chose to ignore his friend's cries and burrow deeper under his blankets and send magic at his door to block out the sound. As the shouting dissipated the young man sighed and fell once again into sleep.

Zahir, giving up on his friend as soon as the magic touched the door, decided to not waste the morning and head out to the courts anyways to see if any other people were crazy enough to wake up early on a rest-day to go practice. His chances were slim, but there was still a chance that someone was that dedicated.

He was in luck. When he walked up to the archery ring there was already someone else there aiming a bow and carefully letting it loose to fly straight into the centre of the target. Leaning against the fence he watched her shoot five more arrows and hit the exact same spot before making himself known to her.

He started clapping, startling the person who was carefully putting another arrow to her string, making her turn to face him. It was Keladry of Mindelan. He climbed over the fence and walked over to her.

"That was superb shooting. If you lean a little more into your left toe you'll have more strength behind your draw," he said calmly, as if he helped the 'Lump' every day.

Kel narrowed her eyes at him, unsure if he was just doing it to get her to over balance and fall when she drew her bow. "Pardon me?" she said politely, mask firmly in place.

Zahir rolled his eyes. "If you lean back into your left toe more you'll have more strength in your draw," he repeated slowly as if to a child. "If you don't believe me I'll demonstrate." He took her bow from her hands and deposited his against the fence. Lining himself up with the target he balanced more weight on his toe as he released the arrow sending it straight through the black center.

"Try," he said as he handed the bow back to her.

She grasped the bow gingerly in her hands and readied herself, forcing all her weight on her left foot. Forgetting to pivot her foot slightly and leaving her knees locked Kel lost her balance and fell, landing in the waiting arms of the handsome Bazhir.

"I don't need to tell you what you did wrong there do I?"

She shook her head and grasped the bow once more balancing perfectly and sending the arrow through the hole in the black centre that Zahir had made and buried straight into an oak tree. She blinked at him amazed. "How… Where…?"

"Its just style. You learn it as you do more and experiment." He smiled at her. Surprisingly he was having a good time. "How about we head to the mess before anyone else arrives and then we go out for a horse race? Its grand time that you see a noble Bazhir horse. There are only two left. Mine and my sister's mare but I'll be happy to show him to you." She looked up at him and smiled turning towards the stable. He grabbed her shoulder. "After we eat."

* * *

The Voice of the Tribes watched this exchange and sighed. This was going to cause an uproar. Zahir did not yet know of his fate and he would soon have to learn. Jonathan wasn't sure if he wanted the job of telling him. He would let it be for now but the time of the winds was coming; and with that much change would occur. Some of it good and some may not be as fortunate.

* * *

**AN:** I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been really, really busy and swimming practices are killers. So this is all that you're going to get for a while.

A million thanks to all my reviewers:

parcheeze, Lady Angelique of mystiqu, pinky, Shadow of The Underdark, BloodSoaked Tiger, Keladry9, Darking Queen, Helardowen, serivina of the unknown, keeperofthePineNeedles, snow.fantasy, Sheyana.

soccerchick-08: I'd say Neal fell for someone very quickly. Heh.

The Midnight Line: You crazy man. You need to get off those drugs the doc has been prescribing you. Are you sure they aren't sugar pills?

chicken puffs: I'm sorry that you had to wait this long for a chapter but I've been super busy and to that point this one isn't even a good chapter!

Kore Yan: right here. LoL.

ossini: now

PsychoLioness: sure. But now I have to speed it up slightly. They wont make a connection for a while yet but they're going to be friends.

oceanspike: its my birthday now! smirks Or at least it will be soon!

anonymous: I'm sorry if you dislike this but I did clearly state that this was Kel/Zahir and if I didn't write Dom Bashing in the summary I should fix that right now.

crazylittlekiwifruit: thanks to both of you and Zahir will be in it more from now on.

Kassi of Stone Mountain: Don't worry I am too. I just wrote this to please Kit. She asked for it and I served it on a sezzy golden platter that goes by the name of Zahir.


End file.
